thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith Parr-Cymri
=''~The Divergent~= ='This tribute belongs to The Wayward Daughter'= lilith_rl.jpg lilith_anime.jpg ''"While most Parrs act as dominatrixes to thrive, Lilith is simply clever and cunning, making her next moves impossible to predict. Her intellect is worth the same amount of men Valentina Parr could please in a year." - Someone on Lilith Basic Information= Full Name: Lilith Margret Parr-Cymri Age: 18 District: 7 (13, 5, 2, 4, 10) Alignment: True Neutral Height: 5'10 Weapon: If outside of the games, Lilith's primary weapon would be a pistol, but since guns are not allowed in the arena, Lilith's main weapon would be poisonous throwing axes since they are ranged weapons and she's good with aim. Her secondary weapon would be a hatchet sine it's another projectile weapon. Lilith's tertiary weapon would be a curved sword which she'll only use if she's extremely desperate for a weapon. Appearance: Lilith has a mixture of Parr and Cymri signature looks: she's got the fiery red ginger hair and pale skin from the Parrs while her piercing grey-blue eyes and over average height for a female come from the Cymri Family. She's also built lean, which allows for faster running speeds, faster climbing skills. Those skills aided her greatly as part of "Dynamo". Allies: In a games, Lilith will be a loner or reluctantly ally with other Parrs, but she's more likely to ally with a Cymri over a Parr. |-| Personal Traits= Personality: Lilith is extremely intelligent as in known for always been ten steps ahead of anyone else. Due to being raised a Cymri over a Parr, Lilith isn't known for being seductive or acting dominatric in order to succeed. Instead, Lilith has a personal drive to succeed and isn't afraid of facing complex situations head-on if her wits aren't always available. Against her enemies, Lilith often develops large vendettas against them and at any cost, she'll attempt to kill them off She's rather protective of her "twin" brother Lucius and swears that if anyone, Parr or West, touches him, they'll be killed by Lilith before they can even turn around and go back home celebrate. Strengths: One of Lilith's main strengths is that she's extremely intelligent, often thinking her way out of situations. When she's doing tactical planning, Lilith is always ten steps ahead of everyone else. Since Lilith prefers ranged weaponry, her aim is fairly good. At the Dynamo organization, Lilith was highly trained in biochemistry. Due to Lilith's body type, she's a good tree climber and rather agile. Weaknesses: Lilith has some major weaknesses. She has not much physical strength and is an absolutely terrible swimmer. As well, Lilith can act with too much vengeance on her mind, especially if someone she highly detests because they've hurt someone from the Cymri family. As well, Lilith can be reckless with her plans and takes them overboard, making them extremely complicated. Fears: Lilith's main fear is losing her brother Lucius because if she loses Lucius, her world is over. As well, Lilith is scared of her plans backfiring and not working at all. |-| Backstory= Lilith's story begins on a cold winter's night in Panem. A young woman by the name of Tatianna Parr was navigating the streets of District 0 in search of any members of the West Family. Her parents had been killed by those murderers. They deserved to die for their crimes. Tatianna decided that she would acquire her best source of information at the local tavern in town. Scanning over the people and the situation of the tavern, Tatianna was doubtful that she could find any information at all. Drunk women and men were scattered all over the tavern, some were asleep while other people started to stumble around drunk. Tatianna figured that she couldn't retrieve any useful information here. Before she could leave the premise though, a hand grasped Tatianna's wrist. "Hey sweetheart." A man with a black leather jacket flirted with Tatianna. Turning around, Tatianna found herself coming face-to-face with the most beautiful man in the world. he had perfect bone structure. He was tall and had mysterious brown hair. If she wasn't wrong, Tatianna was in love. But perhaps this man had information on the Wests. "Wanna talk in the back room?" Tatianna questioned. "Of course." The man replied, pulling Tatianna into a back room. Tatianna seduced the man, and the two of them slept together. But the next morning, the man found himself tied to the bed. Out of curiosity, he peeked up to see Tatianna above him, a gun cocked to his face. "You're a West, aren't you?" Tatianna inquired. "I'm not a West, I can guarantee that for sure. But your child might turn into something else." Tatianna, being a dominatrix, often didn't let her victims walk free. But since the man had seemingly plead his case, she let him go, which was her first mistake. That man was descended from Dano West, being his nephew. The man had already raped one of his cousins earlier that morning and considered himself to be a large player on the sexual market. So, three weeks after the encounter with the mysterious man, Tatianna figured she should get a pregnancy test to figure out if she had conceived a child. Turns out, she conceived a child from her acculturation with that mysterious man. Ashamed, Tatianna ran off of the Parr scene until nine months later, Lilith was born. Tatianna didn't even want to glance at the child and swiftly gave the child up for adoption while Tatianna proceeded back to her promiscuous ways. About six months after Lilith was put up for adoption, she was adopted along with another little boy and both of them were sent to District 7, their new home, where they were raised by Gerald and Melanie Cymri, two members of the Cymri Family, another notable family in Panem that was descended directly from the Odair family. Lilith and Lucius were raised in typical Cymri fashion: in a kind, loving relationship with their entire Cymri family, but also trained to be skilled fighters to defend themselves as well as serve. At the time of their adoption, only Melanie and Gerald knew the true secret of Lilith and Lucius; they were both from rival families in Panem and the adoption lady, secretly knowing this as well, was determined to finally set the feud between the Parrs and the Wests. Unfortunately, the adoption lady fell victim to Felony Parr after the details of Lilith's and Lucius' lineages were revealed to Panem. For now, Melanie and Gerald were determined to protect the young twins from falling victim to either family. For their childhood, there was little resentment from either Lilith or Lucius at this point. Both of them acted like twins and wouldn't do anything to each other at all. Lucius started calling Lilith "Lily" while Lilith started calling Lucius "Luci", showing a developmental bond between the children. Both kids were a match for each other, with Lilith showing more skill in ranged weapons. At the age of nine, both children, inquisitive about the Parr-West rivalry, asked their parents to take a field trip to the Archive in District 7, where everyone's family lineage was recorded. First off, Melanie and Gerald showed each child their personal lineage. Lilith, curious to know exactly who her parents were, took a look in the record book and found the following information on herself: Parr-Cymri, Lilith Margret DOB: December 17th, 195ADD Biological Parents: Parr, Tatianna Rose and Blair, Hansel Ionian Notes: Adopted by Cymri, Gerald Ross and Melanie Geraldine (nee Cappis) "So I'm a Parr." Lilith thought to herself. Once, she had read about most Parr women being classified as dominatrixes and Lilith found herself being disgusted at the idea of the only way to gain information and dominate in society was to lie and sleep with men and women. She wanted to dominate in society with smarts and intellect, not cunningness. "Lilith?" Melanie found her daughter after discovering Lilith's true lineage. "Are you okay?" "I guess Mama. I'm ready to see Luci's information now." Melanie hesitated for a moment before handing Lilith Lucius' file. What little Lilith discovered was about to change her. West-Cymri, Lucius Dorian DOB: December 17th, 195ADD Biological Parents: West, Adeline Clara and Blair, Hansel Ionian Notes: Adopted by Cymri, Gerald Ross and Melanie Geraldine (nee Cappis) "Luci and I are half-siblings?" Lilith thought before she read the fine print on her brother's file. He was a West, and according to the Parrs, any relation with the Wests was forbidden. Melanie and Gerald gathered their children in a secret Annex in the Archive so that no one could hear the impending conversation. Also, Melanie and Gerald had completely broken any security cameras and blocked any gap that any kind of camera could fit in. The room, which was saved from the Dark Ages, turned out to be completely soundproof. "So, how do you two feel about being from two different families who are mortal enemies with each other?" Lucius and Lilith slightly hesitated. It was true that each child was technically born in rival families. But did that even mean anything at all in the grand scheme of things considering that these children had been two peas in a pod ever since they could remember. "I feel indifferent Mama and Papa." Lilith broke the ice. "I mean he's not my enemy, he's my brother. For gosh sake's, we even have the same father." "Even though we were born in different families, we weren't raised that way." Lucius added. "Lilith and I are family, and if there is one thing that I keep to my heart is that family doesn't end in blood." Melanie and Gerald looked slightly confused. But Lilith continued from Lucius's thoughts. "Us two aren't technically even Wests or Parrs. We're Cymri's, and that won't change. There isn't anything we wouldn't do to make sure that each other is safe. Even plotting against our own lineages. The rivalry between the Parrs and the Wests is ending, and Lucius and I are a sign of that. At the end of the day, it isn't about power that matters, it's that the people closest to you are safe and sound." Melanie and Gerald looked surprised at their daughter and son for their deep words, but maybe Lilith was right. Maybe showing that a supposed Parr daughter and a supposed West son could live in peace. Perhaps this was the beginning of the end for the Parr-West rivalry. Gerald broke the silence. "Lilith and Lucius, when the four of us walk outside of this annex in the heart of District 7, you must refer to yourselfs as Lilith Cymri and Lucius Cymri. You must never let the fact that you guys are part of the West and Parr families ever slip out. If you do, both of you will be dead before dawn tomorrow morning. This isn't to be strict now that you've discovered your true lineage, it's protection that none of our children will ever get hurt at all. Am I understood?" Lilith and Lucius nodded in understanding before Melanie, Gerald and their two children exited the Annex and the Archive in silence, leaving the secrets exposed in the Annex behind in the air of secrets older than Panem itself. For the next year, Lilith and Lucius continued to co-exist in the Cymri family even after finding out the truth about their diverse lineages. Both of them heard various stories across the media about the Parr-West rivalry and agreed that the fighting needed to end. But how exactly? That was when Lucius and Lilith boiled up an idea that they discussed with their parents: at the age of 10, the two of them would go and work for Dynamo, a rouge organization with one goal in mind: to protect Panem from the wraith of the plaguing families. So when Lilith and Lucius were ten, under their parents blessing, the two of them migrated to District 13 and started to work under Dynamo's careful eye. At Dynamo, Lilith continued to be trained in using ranged weapons and was introduced to using poisonous axes and pistols, the latter weapon would become Lilith's signature weapon. As well, Lilith was trained in biochemistry and learned not only how to make poisons but to alter DNA. The latter trick would eventually become important to Lilith in the coming years. At the age of 12, Lilith and Lucius started working on their first mission with Dynamo; capturing a petty criminal who had been caught up in possible terrorist crimes. After the terrorist had killed his latest victim, Lilith and Lucius snuck into the house of the victim and branded every piece of evidence with the killer's DNA on it. Once Lilith and Lucius aborted the mission, the police showed up, scanned the DNA evidence and matched it to the terrorist. Even though the convicted man attempted to deny his charges, the evidence was too overwhelming against him. Dynamo celebrated clearing another criminal off the streets and for Lilith and Lucius completing their first mission successfully. The two siblings became a tag-team force while working with Dynamo; Lilith was the one with the clever plans and Lucius did most of the confronting of the victim. This strategy helped land various criminals into varying penitentiaries and providing the police a correct definition of innocents and those who were truly guilty of committing crimes At this point in time, Lilith and Lucius completely shed the values that were held in line with the Parr and West Families. Even some of the Cymri family values started to shed from Lilith and Lucius's worldview as the two siblings carved their own way in the world. But at the age of 14, Lilith and Lucius received a cruel reminder of their true lineage and just how dangerous it was for a Parr and a West to be successfully be getting along, peacefully. That reminder came during a mission in the Capitol, where Lucius and Lilith were unearthing an abuser. At one random moment, Lucius was separated from his sister and kidnapped by a man and a woman. Quickly noticing her brother's absence, Lilith took chase to Lucius's two kidnappers. Eventually, after a long and tiring chase, Lilith found the place where her brother was taken hostage. Hesitating for a moment, Lilith stared up at the house and found herself at the home of a wealthy Parr family. They must have taken Lucius because they suspected that he was a West. Lilith thought to herself. Angry at the people who took Lucius hostage, Lilith had a master plan for revenge. Taking from some of her biochem supplies, Lilith set to work on her master plan (which will be revealed later; so be patient). Suspecting that anyone threatening a Parr would most likely take a secret route to get inside the house, Lilith pick locked the front door and headed inside the mansion. She carefully crept inside the mansion, listening for any sound that would prove to her that Lucius was doing alive and well, Lilith encountere a girl that she assumed to be Lucius's kidnapper's daughter. Sneaking up behind the girl, Lilith knocked the girl unconscious and extracted the necessary samples for her plan while grabbing two cups from the girl's room. Then locking the door and window behind her Lilith continued to seek out her brother and the kidnappers until she eventually heard a ruckus coming from the upstairs of the house. Listening against the door, Lilith heard the two Parr adults torturing Lucius over being a West. At this time, Lilith entered the area where her twin was being held captive. The two kidnappers seemed surprised to see Lilith enter the room. Unfortunately, she couldn't let her true intentions show, otherwise the two Parr parents would have had her killed before she could confess that she was a Parr. But instead, the parents demanded something else from Lilith. "Don't stand there! Make yourself useful and make me and my husband some dinner!" The woman replied Lilith eventually found her way to the kitchen where she prepared a grand meal for the two Parr parents, slipping the first of her master minds into their drinks and food. Once Lilith was finished cooking the meal and brought it upstairs to the parents where they ate and quickly discovered that Lilith had poisoned their food, the hard way. Both of the parents starting gagging in discomfort as Lucius and Lilith bound them into chairs, but not before each of them put on a pair of hospital gloves. Once the parents were tied up, Lilith and Lucius left them to their own torturous affairs. Eventually, the father died out, but the mother, enraged at her plan to kill of Lucius failing, still remained alive and started barking at Lilith. "Who are you even?" The woman replied. Lilith walked up to the mother and replied "A Parr." Gasping in disbelief, the mother became angry and furiated. "Then why would you attack someone of your own kind?" Lilith smiled. "Because in all reality, I'm not really a Parr. Sure, I was born from some dead-beat woman named Tatianna -" "DON'T SPEAK OF MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!" The woman screeched, cutting off Lilith. Once the woman finished squawking, Lilith continued. "I was adopted into a family known as the Cymris. Lucius here is technically my half-brother, because we have the same dead-beat father, even though his dead-beat mother was a West. But we weren't raised to be enemies. Instead, we were raised to co-exist in a world of violence. Me and Lucius, well, we achieved the impossible. We're the sign that this petty feud between two families is about to come to an end. We've taught the world that even if your sibling is born from a family that is suppose to be your mortal enemy, it's family before blood, because if there is one goddamn thing I've learned being alive these past few years, it's that family doesn't end in blood." The woman looked even more infuriated. "So what does that mean then?" Looking over at Lucius, Lilith finished her statement. "Even though I'm a Parr and I'm 'technically' not suppose to kill other Parrs and my brother is a West and I'm 'technically' not allowed to be related to one, I say screw the rules. Because I was raised a Cymri, a family that fights for justice. And to see you goddamn waste of a life die before my eyes is justice. If making the world a better place means betraying your birth lineage for your true family, then so be it. I'm not afraid to spill Parr blood, because after this, you can go tell your other dead-beat friends and family who've moved on that if anyone touches Lucius, Parr or West, they will personally be killed by me. And that will be my justice." While Lilith was talking, Lucius fatally injected the woman killing off the parents once and for all. Lucius though, was confused on the last part of the plan. "But exactly who will we blame it on?" Lucius inquired. "Their daughter." Lilith stated. "I took the necessary DNA samples, and even though she'll claim to not witness the incident, the evidence will be against her, as well as other murders that she committed in the past. With that, police will surely arrest her, bringing this family's dynasty to an end." Working quickly, Lilith placed the necessary DNA that would charge the little girl to have the cruel heart to kill her own parents. Then, Lucius and Lilith left the house, but not before Lilith placed the used syringe and poison bottle in the girl's hands. Without a word, Lilith and Lucius quickly moved back to Dynamo headquarters before they talked to each other again. Lilith acknowledged that the targets have been murdered and the main suspect having too much evidence against them in order to plea for innocence. Once the situation had been settled, Lucius and Lilith phoned their parents because they anted their parent's blessing to reveal their true identities to Panem. "Are you sure you want to follow through with this Lucius and Lilith?" Their mother commented on the twin's next course of action. "I think that's it's time to show Panem the truth about us." Lucius perked up as Lilith nodded in agreement. So at the age of fifteen, Lilith and Lucius had an interview lined up in the Capitol and the two twins were ready to shock the world with their exciting revelation. Wearing matching silver outfits, the twins took the Capitol's stage. For the first questions, the twins easily answered the commentator's questions. But then, near the end of the interview, the commentator asked if the twins wanted to add anything to their interview. At this point, the twins both breathed and replied yes before overtaking the microphones. Standing up in front of the Capitol, the twins made their long awaited confession. "Lucius and I are descended from the Parr and West families." Lilith started. "We have the same father who raped two women the same day, causing us to be twins of an awkward sort. But over the years, Lucius and I discovered that family doesn't end in blood. We are the sign that the rivalry between the West and the Parr families is coming to a close. I don't care if you're a Parr or West, but if you threaten my family, YOU. WILL. BURN." Lilith and Lucius kept working at Dynamo for two more years before settling back in District 7 with their family. The night before the reaping however, a note came to Lilith that was unaddressed. "You really think that we aren't going to let you get away with this Lilith. We are coming for you." And the next morning, the reaping was rigged so that every name in the bowls of the male and female names contained two names: Lilith Parr-Cymri for the girls and Lucius West-Cymri for the boys. |-| Relationships= |-| Inspiration= Character Inspiration - Lilith was heavily inspired by Wanda Maximoff from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. As Wanda and Pietro Maximoff always are caring towards each other, Lilith and Lucius, being the twins that they are, both of them protect each other and have each other's backs. Both of these characters prefer to attack their enemies not in direct combat, but when their guard is down, using either elaborate schemes (Lilith) or mental manipulation (Wanda). Song Inspirations: Name: Fight Song Artist/Band: Rachel Platten Album (release year): Fight Song - EP (2015) Name: No Mythologies to Follow Artist/Band: MØ Album (release year): No Mythologies to Follow (2014) Category:Females Category:TWD's Tributes Category:18 year olds Category:District 7 Category:Reaped Category:Siblings Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:The Wayward Daughter